villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nora Darhk
Nora Darhk is a major antagonist in the Arrowverse series. She is the daughter of Damien Darhk and the late Ruvé Darhk, Nora and her mother were to survive the Genesis in the Tevat Noah facility, only for Lonnie Machin to kidnap them, the ensuing fight sabotaged the facility and Machin murders Ruvé. Nora was then taken by Oliver Queen, before being returned to Damien Darhk by Thea Queen. She is a supporting character in the fourth season of the Arrow, and one of the secondary antagonists turned anti-hero/supporting protagonist (along with Damien Darhk and Kuasa) in the third season of the spinoff series DC's Legends of Tomorrow ''and an anti heroine in the fourth season. She is portrayed by Tuesday Hofmann in the fourth season of ''Arrow, and Madeleine Arthur and Courtney Ford in third season of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. History Nora was born to Damien Darhk and Ruvé Adams, the only child of the couple. When her dad returned home to decorate the Christmas tree, she joyfully hugged him and later he helped her to put the star on the top as they all embraced. ''Arrow'' When a man name Lonnie Machin raided her house and took her and Ruvé hostage, Team Arrow came and rescue her and her mother. When Lonnie is in police custody, Ruvé presented a fake identity for Nora and herself. Powers and Abilities *'Dark magic': It is unknown what the source of her powers is, but Nora has displayed similar powers as those used by her father, Damien Darhk through the Khushu Idol. **'Life-Force absorption': Nora can siphon the life-force from people and kill them through physical contact , the same with her father,Damien Dahrk **'Telekinesis': Nora can move and otherwise exert force objects and people with her mind. This notably allowed her to could stop and launch multiple projectiles or to crush objects, such as a flames, without physically touching them. **'Pyromancy/Pyrokinesis': While channeling the powers of Mallus, Nora is able to control flames of the Heat Gun. **'Photokinesis': While channeling the powers of Mallus, Nora is able to control light blasts of the A.T.O.M. Exosuit. **'Mediumship': Nora is able to communicate with Mallus and speak for him. She is also able to see into the true nature of people, as she quickly determined that Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson had switched bodies. Her eyes turn red when she uses mediumship. Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 4 *"Dark Waters" *"Blood Debts" *"Code of Silence" *"Lost in the Flood" *"Schism" ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 2 *"Compromised" (mentioned) Season 3 *"Return of the Mack" *"Helen Hunt" *"Welcome to the Jungle" (mentioned) *"Beebo the God of War" *"Daddy Darhkest" *"The Curse of the Earth Totem" *"No Country for Old Dads" *"Necromancing the Stone" *"I, Ava" *"Guest Starring John Noble" *"The Good, The Bad and The Cuddly" Gallery Nora_Darhk_as_a_child.png|Twelve-year-old Nora with her family at Christmas. Lonnie_Machin_captures_Damien_Darhk's_wife_and_daughter.png|Lonnie Machin captures Nora and her mother. Nora_meets_William.png|Damien introduces Nora to her new playmate, William Clayton. Nora_in_Tevat_Noah.png|Nora and her mother escorted in Tevat Noah by Malcolm Merlyn. Thea_threatens_to_kill_Nora.png|Thea threatens to kill Nora. Nora_with_her_father_a_few_moments_before_his_death.png|Nora with her father a few moments before his death. Young_Nora_with_Sara_prior_to_an_attempted_exorcism_by_Constantine.png|Thirteen-year-old Nora with Sara Lance prior to an attempted exorcism by John Constantine. Nora_reunites_with_her_father.png|Nora reunites with her father. Adult_Nora_as_Madame_Eleanor.png|Nora in 1895 as the medium Madame Eleanor. Nora_Darhk.png|Nora at the ritual. Eleanor_possessed_by_Mallus.png|Mallus speaking though Nora. Nora_in_1930s_Hollywood.png|Nora at a party in 1930s Hollywood. Nora_channeling_Mallus's_powers.png|Channeling the power of dark god Mallus, Nora is able to do great feats of black magic. Nora_posing_as_a_Valkyrie.png|Nora as a "Valkyrie". Nora_on_deaths_doorstep.png|Nora on deaths doorstep. Nora_and_Ray_in_1962s_East_Germany.png|Nora and Ray in 1962s East Berlin. Mallus_poession_over_Nora_grew_stronger.png|Mallus possession over Nora grew stronger. Navigation Category:Female Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Right-Hand Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Magic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns Category:Nemesis Category:Necromancers Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Provoker Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Protective Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Criminals Category:Extremists Category:Redeemed Category:Imprisoned Category:Mentally Ill Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:On & Off Category:Related to Hero Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Grey Zone Category:One-Man Army Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Insecure Category:DC's Legends of Tomorrow Villains